Ben, We Have A Problem.
Ben,We Have A Problem. is the 5th episode of the 1st season of the Kai 20:Aliens In Danger series. Script (Kai and Johnny are at the Plumber's base with Ben) Johnny:"So what did you call us for?" Ben:"I need help." Kai:"With what?" (Ben points to a ship shown on a screen) Johnny:"What is that?" Ben:"It's a Plumber satellite it was invaded by some strange alien-mercenaries." Kai:"And...I'm sure you can handle it." Ben:"No.There is...Someone...On that ship...He was my friend...Just listen!He is after an artifact that we kept there." Kai:"Who..." Johnny:"...And why?" Ben:"We still...don't know...If it falls to his hands it will be the end." Kai:"Ok.So do we take a ship...?" Ben:"No it has a force field.I disables all our tecnology when in contact with it.We haven't been able to disable it." Johnny:"So...space-bermuda triangle?" Ben:"Kinda.But I must stay here there is other business I have to check." Kai:"Ok!" Ben:"Dress up these suits." (They both dress the space suits and enter a capsule) Ben:"This will take you close to the field.Then it's with you boys." Kai:"Got it." Johnny:"We are ready!" (Shows space as a small capsule goes at all speed to the force field) Johnny:"Hello?Kai are you there?" Kai:"Yeah!Do you hear me?" Johnny:"Yes.Ok the communicators work let's leave now." (They both leave the capsule) Johnny:"The force field is blocking the way." Kai:"I have a new alien that might help...Maybe." (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into floating crystals.) MindMatter:"Mindmatter!" Johnny:"A Petrosapien?" MindMatter:"No this is a Sentien Chemicoal.They have psychic abilities" Johnny:"Nice." (MindMatter focuses and and opens a small gap on the force field before it closes they both get in) Johnny:"This looks...Ummm...." (It shows the rest of the ship revealing plants growing everywhere and rust on the walls) MindMatter:"Hm.What would you expect?" Johnny:"I don't know a nice house?" MindMatter:*Sercastic laugh*"Anyways you go left I go right." Johnny:"But you got a weapon that turns into aliens.I got nothin'!" MindMatter:"You do.Remember 3 years ago." Johnny:"You know!?" MindMatter:"Yeah." -Flashback|Date:3 Years Ago|Location:Kai's Dad Farm|Night:9 P.M.- Kai(10 Year Old):"I am borred.I am going to get my Nintendo. Johnny(10 Year Old):"Ok but hurry I heard that shooting start will appeare in about 3 minutes." Kai(10 Year Old):"Yeah yeah I know!" (Kai leaves the scene) Johnny:"It's comming this way!Woah!" (The star comes torwards Johnny) Johnny:"HAA!KAI!KAI??!!" (A Red and Black cube falls from the sky) Johnny:"What is this...?" (Kai watching from the distance):"Woah." -Back To The Present- MindMatter:"So what does it do?" Johnny:"I don't know it doesn't activate for some reason." MindMatter:"Intersting.Come then." (Kai reverts to his Human form) Kai:"We need to have our guard up the room with the artifact is already up ahead." Johnny:"Ok..." (Some whispery noises are heard) Johnny:"K-Kai?" Kai:"What?You heard that to?" Johnny:"Yeah...What was it...I don't know.." Kai:"The door.Open it." Johnny:"Can't.I'ts locked." Kai:"Hm." (Kai Turns into UpLoaded and deactivates the door lock) UpLoaded:"There." Johnny:"It's Empty." (The door suddently closes) ? ? ?:"Is it??" UpLoaded:"Who are you?" (Someone appears from behind) ? ? ?:"I am Kevin..Kevin Levin ever heard of me?" UpLoaded:"You were Ben's Best friend...Now you look like a mash-up of his aliens...CREEPY!" Kevin:"HAHHA!Me?Creepy...How rude...Now I will have to destroy?" (Kevin Throws slime at UpLoaded,then burns it causing an explosion) Kai:"Woah he knocked the alien outta me.." Kevin:"Hahahha This is the end...!" (Kevin grabs Kai) Johnny:"You forgot about me...Now...Put him down you freak!" Kevin:"And who's gonna make me a puny Human?Don't make me laugh!" Johnny:"Oh I am not some kid...I am" (Johnny grabs the cube that then turns into and armor with two guns for hands) Johnny:"I am Johnny Waterson...And I am the one who will destroy you." Kevin:"Ooooh...What do we have here a hero?" Kai:"J-johnny...N--n-no!" (Kevin tries to punch Johnny but he turns his hands into hammers and he throws him against the roof,making it break.Both are now in space...) Johnny:"Hmpf." Kevin:"H-how!HOW!!!" Johnny:"Hahahah!LAUNCH!" (Johnny's arms turn into giant rockets and they lunch into Kevin blowing up in his face) Kevin:"*Cough*Give u-up!W-weakling!" Johnny:"Am I the weakling here?I think you must be talking to a mirror then." (Johnny grabs him and throws him back into the ship making him faint and return to his Human form) (Later on the Plumber Base...) Ben:"You did it guys.Johnny.Congrats" Johnny:"Yay!" Kai:"Yeah that was not bad at all!" Ben:"You Kevin you will go into the Null Void...I'm sorry...Bud." Kevin:"Hahhahah" -THE END- Heroes Kai Johnny Ben Villains Kevin Aliens Used MindMatter(Debut) UpLoaded(Debut) Gear Used Alfatrix Malware(Armor By Johnny,Debut) Omnitrix(No Alien Used) Trivia * The episode's title is a pun/allusion on the phrase "Housten We Have A Problem" * The part were Johnny says:"...And I am the who will destroy you!" was what Gogeta said when it appeared in DB:GT. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Kai 20: Aliens In Danger